Chūshiki
Chūshiki (虫食, Chūshiki) is an ancient being whose existence is better regarded as Forgotten (忘れ物, Wasuremono). During the time period in which he truly lived, Chūshiki was a direct student to Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki whom, as a result of his talent and ambitions, was given a small portion of the power that contained the Sage's "Ideals" (理想, Risō), leading him to awaken the Rinnegan. Chūshiki was soon disillusioned with the world and wished to punish sinners by sending them to Limbo. Hagoromo disagreed with his intentions and sealed the full power of his Rinnegan, prior to expelling him into the very dimension itself so that he could observe the growth of humanity. After centuries of observing humanity and noticing nothing had changed, besides the fact that few could enter his territory, Chūshiki's ambition to punish humanity resurfaced. He now wanders the world with the intent of imparting his ideals to those with the necessary power, enabling him to once again exist in the physical realm and bring about humanity's deserved punishment. Background .]] Chūshiki was born during the time period where peace was soon established following the successful sealing of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, more specifically, her incarnation the Ten-Tails. Chūshiki was orphaned at a young age due to the beast's rampages, therefore prompting Hagoromo to adopt him. Chūshiki looked towards the ideals of Hagoromo with great passion; his understanding of chakra far surpassing any adult who wished to learn under the great Sage. As Chūshiki grew underneath Hagoromo, Hagoromo continually saw hope that the young man would continue his ideals and allow the world to prosper. Before long, Hagoromo imparted some of his own power to Chūshiki, enabling the young man to wield the same coveted eyes that the Sage wielded. Some years after obtaining the Dōjutsu, Chūshiki returned from his pilgrimage wandering the world. Much to his disdain, the teachings of Ninshū that he so valiantly attempted to spread were deaf to all ears. Instead, all Chūshiki saw was the corruption of chakra and the Sage's teachings in favor for something to be monopolized and used in conflict. Given the years that passed, Chūshiki became disillusioned with the world. He approached Hagoromo and asked him for the possibility of punishing humanity through sending certain individuals to Limbo. Of course, the Sage's ideals completely disagreed with this notion. Consequently, Chūshiki and his mentor ended up in conflict, which soon resulted in Chūshiki being sent to the very dimension which he wished to send humanity into. The majority of his Rinnegan's powers, besides the ability to see beyond dimensions, were sealed. He was ordered by his teacher to observe the progress of humanity, something which he begrudgingly complied with. Centuries passed. Chūshiki was in isolation, the ravages of time forgot him and so did humanity. All they ever engaged in was conflict, endless and bitter conflict. Whether it be the Sage's or their descendants, it made no difference to him. Eventually, after witnessing the and Madara Uchiha with his own eyes, his patience was at its end. He now ambitions to revive his physical being and full power through possessing somebody with the same powers as the Sage via imparting his essence within them. Consequently he aims to utilize the power of all Rinnegan in the world to recreate a pseudo-Rinne Sharingan on the moon, isolating those unworthy into the dimension of nothingness before repopulating humanity with those who truly strive to fulfill the ideals of peace. Personality Chūshiki is an individual who has wizened with the experiences of his lengthy life. Because he has observed the continual shifts in humanity for hundreds of years, he understands fully well the peaks and valleys of human nature. From his extensive observation, Chūshiki has understood that even should one generation possess the potential to change the flow of humanity's actions, the exceptions to the rule shall always propagate and become the majority in due time. This cyclic course of nature sickens Chūshiki, who is a man that truly believes in the peace that the envisioned for so long. As a result, much of his actions are easily considered to be evil, for he understands that to stray away from a spiral, it must be broken. :More Coming Soon... Appearance Synopsis Abilities Dōjutsu Rinnegan Trivia *Chūshiki's name, ironically, uses the same suffix as and , the supposed members who act as antagonists in . :*The real inspiration for Chūshiki's name came from the name Hagoromo Mushikui (羽衣虫喰), which is the Japanese name for the bird species . Separately, however, the kanji read "Robe of Feathers, Worm-Eaten." Chūshiki is simply an alternate romanization of Mushikui and, hence, means "worm-eaten." Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Rinnegan User